Counting Clouds
by Limited.Edition.Kokeshi.Doll
Summary: I never thought I'd see a day when I wanted to kill you Sakura.' "Sure you did, just not with me in between you and your brother."
1. Prologue

"I got him Sasori-danna un."

...

"Sasori-Danna?"

...

"Bring back The Kazekage!"

...

Deidara's eyes widened as he heard a sweet, yet angry, female voice project itself over the microphone.

He rearranged the Kazekage in his arms and the fiddled around with his microphone, "Leader-sama. The Puppet has broken it strings, i repeat the puppet has broken it's strings, un."

"Understood Potter, What of the Ichibi?"

"Captured Leader-sama, un. Heading back now."

"Anyone on your tail Potter?"

"Noone, un."

"Understood..."

Leader's voice crackled on the other line as Deidara turned his off and crushed it beneath his foot. "To Base, Un"

**AN: Hi!**

**i kinda fuddled with the story line... Deidara didnt Provoke noone and is some faraway place... Sasori stayed behind... yadda yadda...**


	2. Falling Into Darkness

**/AN: Remember, i have fiddled with the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! (except a really cool hat)**

Itachi's head lowered into a deep bow as Leader talked.

"-...Deidara-san is heading back now with the Ichibi, you will go get Sasori's remains alone. I will not stand for_ fuck-up's, _Understood?"

"Hn."

* * *

Haruno Sakura's hands grasped the last part of Sasori of the red sand. His _Heart._

She couldn't stop the confusion from grasping all thoughts in her eyes. Sure, Jutsu's made nearly anyhting possible... But a puppet body?

Her Medical Knowledge had for once, escaped her.

She didn't think even Tsunade-Shishou could explain this one...

* * *

The 'Battlefront' was closer to base then Itachi once thought.

To His suprise, only a _pink _haired kunoichi was there. _Clutching _what Itachi confirmed to be Sasori's heart.

Then she crushed it.

Itachi's indifferent face tilted slightly as he watched her from above.

Her brows, he noticed, were bunched, like she as deep in thought.

She was on her little brothers team, he now remembered. He remembered the photo he stole of Sasuke last time they encounted.

But now, She had grown, he could see.

In more ways than one...

* * *

"Yay! Sakura-chan! You killed that bastard Akatsuki!"

Sakura's head whipped around, searching for the source of the blonde.

"Yeah! Naruto! I Did It All by myself!"

That's when Sakura's head hit the ground,

Falling into darkness.

* * *

-_kOKESHI_


	3. We Are To See Leader

"-Killed puppet-"

"-In her hands? You FUCKING SERIOUS UN!?!?"

Sakura's state of unconsciousness was disturbed. She rolled slightly, alerting her captors to her restless state.

"Deidara. Quiet. You will wake the kunoichi up."

"It's probably isn't me un! It's probably the sound of your voice gracing the world with it's _unearthly_ presence un."

"Quiet. Or I will happily-"

"HAPPILY?! HAPPILY MY ASS UN! THE DAY YOU DO SOMETHING HAPPILY IS THE DAY I DON'T TALK ABOUT ALL UN!"

"_yeah right…"_ Sakura's thoughts spoke aloud, "_Like either of THOSE could happen…"_

"Hn." With Itachi's short (but yet ever so often) proclaim, he motioned to Deidara who grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

"What the hell?! I can stand up by myself Thank you!"

"Your Welcome un." Deidara smartly replied with a sneer on his face. "Now that the heartbreaker is awake, I will attend to the Kazekage."

With that, Sakura glared at Itachi while Deidara trotted away.

"We are to see Leader."

Sakura snapped out of her dark glare to take a sharp intake of breath. Her hands, she now noticed, were bound and with the bit that was spare, Itachi lead her off through the long hallway they were in.

As they walked down, Sakura noticed the odd door, all black with some symbol on them. One with a fish, a scythe, a lollipop, a Ryo coin and a bird were some of the ones she noticed. Now with her head turned to the side and her whole attention to the mysterious symbols, she didn't notice when Itachi stopped turned around to look at her.

So she straight walked into him, hitting his chest hard. Sakura blushed lightly, she couldn't help but notice how hard the chest she had walked into was. But looking at his face, Sakura saw that, if anything, he was a little annoyed by her stunt.

"You Must not talk Kunoichi."

He declared before he dragged her into the now open room that they had stopped in front of. Itachi then stopped in the middle of the room before a man, a little taller than Itachi, with Orange-red hair and multipludes of piercings looked at her with his stange eyes as he approached them from seemed the other side of the room.

"So this is the girl…"

**AN/:IM SORRY!!!**

* * *

**My English teacher saw me writing this when I was supposed to be writing an essay of Tennyson and confiscated it!**

**And I only got it back…**

**Bisch DX**

**-Kokeshi**


End file.
